By their very nature, tablet devices such as iPad™ devices of Apple, Kindle™ devices of Amazon, Nook™ devices of Barnes & Noble, Galaxy™ devices of Samsung, and the like, are portable. Users therefore often carry the tablet devices from place to place. It is important, however, that the users not drop the tablet devices as they are somewhat fragile. The smooth outer casings and interface screen of the tablet devices make them hard to carry without first placing them into a carrying bag or the like.
Users desire to interface with the portable tablet devices from place to place including for example with the devices being placed onto horizontal work surfaces such as tables, countertops, desks or the like. However, flat horizontal positioning of the portable tablet devices often makes viewing the screens thereof difficult. It is important, therefore, to be able to support the devices at selected angles relative to the work surfaces for ease of use of the devices.